Rest In Pieces
by Kimmi G
Summary: Jarod Finds Miss Parker after she has left the Centre but why is he there?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I don't get paid for these stories; this is purely for entertainment purposes. I also do not own, nor did I write the song 'Rest in Pieces'. It is performed by Saliva. It just inspired me. Please do not sue me.

**Author:** Kimmi

**Feedback:** Yes please. Even if you hated it I'd love feedback.

**Rating:** PG

**Authors note:** I love the song Rest in Pieces and every time I heard it, it reminded me of Jarod and Miss Parker's relationship in the Pretender. The song was beckoning for me to write it. The parts in Bold Italics are the song lyrics. 

**Summary:** Jarod finds Miss Parker after she left the Centre but why is he there?

Rest In Pieces

Jarod watched from across the room. The person who had once been known as Miss Parker had just entered. She was on the arm of a man whom Jarod knew well. This man was once Broots. That was before they left the Centre and made new lives. Miss Parker was now Catherine Scott and Broots was now Daniel Philips. He watched as Miss Parker greeted guests gracefully. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. 

**_Look at me_**

**_My depth perception must be off again_**

**_'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_**

**_It has not healed with time_**

**_It just shot down my spine_**

He thought he was over her but it clearly wasn't the case. His love for her still ran deep. After all it was the reason he had gone that night. Miss Parker let go of Broots' arm and went to join some of her friends. She ended up in front of the fireplace. She turned and glints of the fire lit up her eyes.

**_You look so beautiful tonight_**

**_Reminds me how you laid us down_**

**_And gently smiled_**

**_Before you destroyed my life_**

He remembered the so called "moment of weakness" in front of the fireplace at Ocee's. She had pretty much destroyed his life by saying that. Even after he'd told her about turning points she still didn't listen to him. He walked closer to her but not close enough for her to see him.

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces (let me rest in pieces)_**

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces_**

Jarod had tried to forget about Miss Parker and about "Moments of Weakness". Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. He thought about her at least once every day, sometimes more. He thought that seeing her, would make the constant pain that was inside him go away and get her out of his system.

Miss Parker turned around. She had the feeling she was being watched. She was shocked by what she saw. Jarod was standing across the room watching her. She acted as though she hadn't seen him; instead she continued to talk to her new friends. She continued watching him out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit it was good seeing him again. She'd missed him very much. She was a bit shocked. The only people she'd seen from her Centre days since she'd left was; Broots, Debbie and Sydney. She wondered if Jarod had seen any of the others. 

Jarod took more steps closer to her. He felt someone brush past him. He turned to see Debbie Broots, now known as Debra Philips, walking away from him. He smiled knowing she was alright. He turned back to the fireplace and saw that Miss Parker had gone. He sighed and went to turn around. He felt an arm on his and turned to his side. 

"I don't quite remember sending you an invitation, Jarod." Jarod opened his mouth to say something but Miss Parker cut him off. "But I must admit that I'm glad you're here." She looped her arm with his.

Jarod's heart began beating faster at the close proximity of her. He realised how much better she looked close up. It wasn't like she was bad looking before, actually he thought she looked absolutely beautiful before, it was just that at that moment she seemed happier, more relaxed and less stressful. She was smiling more than he'd ever seen, and it was a real smile, not the fake one she always used to wear.

"Come with me." Miss Parker led Jarod out onto the balcony. She closed the door behind them. They were completely alone. Miss Parker walked over to the edge of the balcony and stared out at the beautiful moon. Jarod wasn't sure what to do so he walked over and stood next to her, putting a little distance between them. He looked out at the moon as well. He was startled when he felt something on his hand. He turned around and saw Miss Parker smiling at him holding his hand.

"What are you… what are you doing?" Miss Parker smiled and closed the distance between them. She looked up into his eyes, causing him to melt. She leaned closer to him.

"What I should have done at Ocee's." She leant into him, taking his face in her hands, their lips almost touching.

**_Look at me_**

**_My depth perception must be off again_**

**_You got much closer than I thought you did_**

**_I'm in your reach_**

**_You held me in your hands_**

Jarod pulled back and put some distance between them again. He turned away from her. He did have the urge to finish what they started on Carthis but that wasn't why he was there. That was actually the furthest thing from why he was there. Miss Parker was obviously shocked by this move.

"Jarod what are you doing? I don't understand…" Jarod looked into her eyes and saw the most pain he'd ever seen anywhere. He didn't want to say what he had gone there to say. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey to her what he needed to say with his eyes.

**_But could you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces (let me rest in pieces)_**

"I didn't come here for that Miranda." She looked away from him, hurt in her eyes. Maybe she already knew why he had come.

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces (let me rest in pieces)_**

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She took a step closer to him but he backed up again. She looked around not knowing what to do. She felt horrible. Why didn't he want her?

"I don't… I don't understand." Jarod sighed. He knew he had to get it out of the way. He just couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to run to her, throw his arms around her and…

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces_**

"I came here to… I needed to talk to you. I needed to sort some things out before…" He let himself drift off. Tears shone in her eyes. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but she still needed to know.

"Jarod I've missed you so much since… I've seen a… a turning point." She raised her eyebrows to try to convey her meaning. Jarod fully understood her meaning. That just made it worse for him. He turned around and gazed at the moon again, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes.

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces (let me rest in pieces)_**

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

**_To make this go away_**

**_And let me rest in pieces_**

"Turning points only come when you've got something to turn to; right now I'm not something to turn to." He turned around and showed her his left hand with his wedding band on it. She gasped.

**_Would you find it in your heart?_**

He lowered his head and his hand. He turned back around. Miss Parker was in shock. Why would he come if he was…? She didn't understand.

"Jarod…" Jarod cut her off.

"Zoe and I got married two months ago." Tears slid down her face. She wiped them away quickly. 

"Why did you… why are you here?" Jarod turned around to face her. 

"Because Zoe thought it would be a good idea. I've been… thinking… about you. I love Zoe but there's just… something. She thought that if I saw you I could get you out of my system. So I came." More tears slid down Miss Parkers face. She took a step closer to him.

**_Would you find would you find it in your heart?_**

**_Would you let me rest in pieces?_**

"Did you get me out of your system?" Jarod lowered his gaze. He stared at the ground and shook his head. Miss Parker took this as a good sign and took another step closer to him. "Well then maybe… that's the way it was meant to be." She took another step and was right in front of him. She tilted her face to his and moved her lips to touch his. He didn't push her away so she found this a good sign. She started to kiss him. Jarod pushed her away now.

"Maybe it was but…" Miss Parker put her head down. She knew what was coming. "I guess we'll never find out. I'm committed to Zoe and I'm afraid… **we** missed our… turning point." He turned back to the door and walked away. Miss Parker sank onto a seat and started crying.

**_Would you find would you find it in your heart?_**

**_Would you let me rest in pieces?_**

The End.

How did you like it? To all the shippers out there I just want to say I'm a shipper too, believe me. I just felt it fit the song better if it didn't end 'happily ever after' for Miss Parker and Jarod. No… Miss Parker I'm sorry… I promise I'll get back to the happily ever afters now… **put the gun down.  (Hehehe)**

Kimmi ;-)


End file.
